De feu et de glace
by odvie
Summary: Post-le problème final, suite alternative. Et si John ne pardonnait pas Sherlock et l'effaçait de sa vie? Comment ferait notre détective préféré pour continuer à vivre sans son médecin? OC Pas de romance, vous êtes prévenus. Et puis, venez lire.


Bonsoir! Me revoici avec une nouvelle fiction qui m'a travaillée pendant plusieurs semaines. L'élément déclencheur? Une simple question: que se passerait-il si John Watson a complètement refait sa vie au moment où Sherlock revient et qu'il fait à ce dernier de l'oublier? Et j'ai brodé à partir de ça.

Surtout, si ça plait, mettez des reviews : çà fait toujours plaisir. Et si ça plait pas... Mettez-en une quand même, mais constructive! Pas une genre: "Ouais... c'est d'la merde c'que t'écris..."

Bon allez, j'arrête mon speech et vous laisse profiter (ou pas) de la lecture:

**De feu et de glace**

« John ! »

L'interpellé se retourna, reconnaissant cette voix entre mille. Impossible !

« John Watson ! »

Si c'était bien lui. Devant lui, avec son habituel manteau long, son écharpe bleue et son regard bleu acier, se tenait Sherlock Holmes, détective descendu en flèche par la presse puis réhabilité un an plus tard, sensé être mort depuis 2 ans et huit mois, bien vivant, et visiblement en pleine forme.

« Sherlock ? »

_Bug général ! Veuillez redémarrer... Remise en marche du système... Aucun dommage détecté. Analyse rapide de la situation : Sherlock pas mort, bien vivant, devant soi. Réaction appropriée :_

BANG !

Le détective vacilla sous la puissance du coup : en plein dans les dents ! Bon sang, John avait une sacrée droite ! Et il semblait en colère. Étrange : ne devrait-il pas être content de le revoir ?

« Trois ans Sherlock ! » S'écria le médecin dont les poings se serraient de colère.

-Tu exagères John : la durée exacte est de 2 ans et huit mois. Ça ne fait pas trois ans.

-La ferme ! Pourquoi es-tu revenu ? »

Il pensait lui faire plaisir en revenant...

« J'ai débarrassé le monde des hommes de main de Moriarty. Tu n'es plus en danger John ! Tout peut redevenir comme avant !

-Non Sherlock.

-Mais...

-Non. Pour moi, tu es mort depuis presque trois ans. J'ai fait mon deuil, refait ma vie et me suis marié. Tout ne peut pas redevenir comme avant. »

Et ben, il en avait manqué des choses depuis son faux suicide. Mais il pourrait toujours être son assistant, non ?

« John, redeviens mon assistant. J'ai déjà prévenu Lestrade de mon retour et je suis retourné à Baker Street. Retournons résoudre des crimes.

-Non Sherlock. Il va falloir que tu te débrouilles sans moi à présent. »

Le détective allait répondre mais il fut coupé :

« J'ai passé presque trois ans pour t'oublier. Maintenant, laisse-moi vivre ma vie. Et contente-toi de vivre la tienne loin de moi. Oublie-moi Sherlock. Nous n'avons plus rien en commun. »

Quelque chose sembla se briser en lui. Pourquoi un tel rejet ? Il ne put que laisser le médecin s'éloigner dans la rue, trop occupé à ce terrible constat : John ne voulait plus de lui, il était seul.

* * *

Sherlock secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées : inutile de ressasser ces mauvais souvenirs, il devait se concentrer sur l'enquête en cours... enfin l'analyse en cours. Mike Stamford entra dans la pièce sans frapper, le faisant grogner légèrement : il était de moins en moins sociable depuis exactement deux mois, deux semaines, cinq jours et 6 heures, depuis que John lui avait fait comprendre de disparaître de sa vie. Il était redevenu froid, hautain et terriblement insensible. Rares étaient les personnes qui osaient l'approcher. Mike n'avait pas peur, étant habitué, et se jeta dans l'arène :

« Il te faut un nouveau colocataire Sherlock.

-Non.

-Ne serait-ce que pour te faire sortir un peu de ta solitude.

-Ma solitude me convient très bien.

-Ce n'était pas ce que tu disais au début.

-J'ai du travail Mike... Donc soit tu me dis franchement ce que tu veux, soit tu t'en vas.

-Et ben et ben, mauvaise humeur à ce que je vois. Et je maintiens : il te faut un nouveau colocataire.

-Qui voudrait de moi comme colocataire ? Surtout après tout ce qu'il s'est passé.

-Ah quand même ! Alors... Il te faut quelqu'un de très patient...

-Avec un minimum d'intelligence, pas besoin de fréquenter un idiot 24h/24. Il y en a assez comme ça.

-Qui sache gérer ton caractère...

-Mon caractère est très bien comme il est.

-Qui a un moral solide et des nerfs d'acier... et qui n'a pas peur du sang.

-Ni des cadavres.

-Assez sportif car il faut réussir à te suivre... Et qui garde des bons principes moraux pour compenser avec les tiens... Et bien... Je crois avoir trouvé. Heu, t'as rien contre les professeurs ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu verras. Je dois aller chercher mon fils au lycée, viens avec moi, ça pourrait t'intéresser. »

Le détective fut entraîné avant même de pouvoir dire non.

* * *

L'établissement scolaire dans lequel il entra avec Mike était grand, divisé en plusieurs bâtiments. Pour le moment, la cour goudronnée était vide. L'homme se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers le plus grand bâtiment et le mena à une salle de classe au premier étage, contenant une classe en plein travail théorique. Sherlock fronça les sourcils : où était l'enseignant ? Il ne le voyait pas.

« Là. Indiqua Mike en montrant une femme du doigt. C'est Emily Leroy, la prof de chimie de mon fils. Elle cherche un colocataire également. Le dernier candidat a fini la tête dans le mur avec deux dents en moins.

-Pourquoi donc ?

-Je n'ai pas voulu savoir...

-Dommage.

-Peut être. Elle est arrivée de France il y a un peu moins d'un an, pas mal, hein ? Son autorité avec les gamins est presque naturelle. Pourtant, ce n'est pas quelqu'un d'austère. »

_Analyse du personnage : fait les exercices avec les élèves. Tenue simple et porte une blouse de laboratoire. Silhouette très sportive. Cheveux rouges foncés mi-longs, probablement une teinture. Ongles courts. Cicatrices sur le cou côté gauche et joue gauche, dues à un accident, blessures faîtes il y a entre un an et demi et deux ans. Plâtre au poignet droit, s'est blessée très récemment : plâtre encore frais, environ trois jours. Présence d'abrasions sur le bras droit : chute. Sourit aux élèves : bon caractère. Beaucoup d'énergie. Oh ! Elle nous a vus. Regard curieux et méfiant : logique, elle ne me connaît pas. Attention, elle s'approche. Démarche énergique, foulée longue. Se dirige droit sur nous. Doit certainement saluer Mike. Conduite à tenir : rester immobile et attendre les présentations._

« M. Stamford. Salua la professeure d'un ton neutre malgré son regard couleur menthe à l'eau qui exprimait ses interrogations Il y a un problème avec votre fils ?

-Non non. Anthony va très bien, et il adore vos cours. Vous vous souvenez de ce que je vous avez dit il y a 15 jours ?

-Oui, celui que vous avez présenté ce jour-là n'était qu'un pervers. J'ai dû lui casser la mâchoire pour qu'il me lâche ! Alors, si s'en est un du même acabit, vous pouvez faire demi-tour et repartir. »

_Correction : ce ne sont pas des cicatrices mais une seule, causée par une brûlure, du haut de la joue gauche à au moins la clavicule gauche. Très irrégulière. Taille : ne doit pas dépasser le mètre 65. Poids : approximativement dans les 50 kilos._

Au moins, elle était franche... Et il fallait vite montrer que ses intentions n'étaient pas mauvaises. Sherlock fit alors le geste qui lui parut le plus adapté même si il surprit les deux personnes et les quelques élèves qui s'intéressaient à leur discussion : il tendit sa main droite.

Un blanc suivit son geste, le poussant à s'interroger : ce n'était pas ce qu'il fallait faire ? Ah oui ! Il ne s'était pas présenté. Autant corriger tout de suite :

« Sherlock Holmes. »

Le femme parut surprise puis se reprit et lui serra la main :

« Emilie Leroy, que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

Situation désamorcée. Maintenant on pouvait passer aux choses sérieuses :

« Est-ce que vous aimez le violon ?

-Pardon ?

-Je joue du violon lorsque je réfléchis et il m'arrive de ne pas parler pendant plusieurs jours. Nous risquons d'être colocataires, alors il faut savoir les pires défauts de l'autre.

-Okay... C'est une blague ?

-Non.

-Mais qui vous a parlé de colocation ? M. Stamford !

-Je fais ça pour vous Miss. Vous me remercierez plus tard. »

De toute évidence, elle n'était pas au courant de cette machination. Elle respira un coup pour contrôler son poing qui la démangeait fortement puis reprit avec calme :

« Je vous remercierais sans doute jamais. M. Holmes, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas comme lui.

-Aucun point commun avec cet homme.

-J'en suis rassurée. Sinon, le violon ne me dérange pas, et le silence non plus. »

Déjà un bon point. Passons à l'obéissance :

« Puis-je utiliser votre portable ? Le mien n'a plus de batterie.

-Oui bien sûr. »

Elle sortit son portable d'une poche de sa blouse, un modèle plutôt simple et peu onéreux, et le lui tendit d'un geste sûr. Elle s'éloigna pour rappeler à l'ordre les curieux qui ne faisaient plus leurs exercices, il en profita pour voir le maigre contenu du téléphone : des musiques diverses et des messages de la part de collègues et d'un certain Erwann qui lui donnait rendez-vous à 5 heures au lieu habituel. Étrange... Peut être qu'elle courait avec d'autres personnes ? Il voyait pas mal de gens le faire dans la ville. C'était sûrement ça. Du coin de l'œil, il la vit revenir et il referma le portable pour le lui rendre.

« Tenez.

-Merci.

-Oh, j'allais oublier : j'ai trouvé un appartement sympa en centre-ville. A nous deux, on devrait pouvoir se l'offrir. Rendez-vous demain, 19h au 221b Baker Street. »

Il partit sans même lui laisser le temps de répondre. Mike se mit à rire puis se dirigea vers la sortie en lui lançant un compatissant :

« Il peut être bien pire, croyez-moi. »

La prof resta un moment sans trop savoir comment agir, puis retourna à ses élèves en se demandant sur quel phénomène elle venait de tomber.

* * *

Le lendemain, lorsque Sherlock arriva en taxi de Scotland Yard, il la vit assise sur une barrière à attendre. Arrivée au bon endroit, et à la bonne heure : il se dit qu'il pourrait compter sur elle au cas où il lui donnerait des ordres. Elle portait un jeans fin avec une veste noire et une paire de baskets de la même couleur. Une écharpe cachait son cou et le bas de son visage. Pourquoi cachait-elle sa cicatrice ? En avait-elle honte ? Ou bien faisait-elle peur aux passants ? Il pourrait toujours le déduire plus tard.

« Emilie. Salua-t-il pour attirer son attention.

-M. Holmes. Bonjour.

-Appelez-moi Sherlock.

-C'est vraiment un quartier chic cet endroit... »

Elle ne semblait pas se trouver à sa place dans cette rue. Mais cette sensation partirait avec l'habitude, et surtout le temps de s'y sentir chez soi et en sécurité. John était un peu pareil à son arrivée, et au bout d'une petite semaine, il se sentait bien à l'appartement. Il comptait à peu près autant de temps pour elle.

Mme Hudson les accueillit avec chaleur, et commença à discuter avec Sherlock à propos de meurtres en série dans le journal. Le commissaire n'avait pas encore fait appel à lui, mais cela n'allait sans doute pas tarder dixit le détective. Emilie préféra vérifier que son écharpe restait bien en place et échangea quelques mots avec sa future logeuse.

Pourquoi allait-elle se mettre en colocation ? Tout simplement parce que les loyers à Londres sont hors de prix et que vivre dans un foyer de jeunes travailleurs commençait à devenir lassant. Pourquoi Sherlock ? Peut être parce que c'était le seul colocataire qui ressemblait à peu près à quelqu'un de normal. Pourquoi ici ? Elle n'en savait rien. Ensuite les questions changèrent de registre :

« Quelle profession faîtes-vous Miss ?

-Je suis professeure de physique-chimie Madame Hudson. J'apprends à des ados à faire des mélanges louches et à tout faire sauter. »

La logeuse regarda d'un œil critique le corps un peu trop mince et demanda d'un ton inquisiteur :

« Depuis quand n'avez-vous pas fait un repas complet ?

-Depuis ce midi. Je me dépense beaucoup. »

La vieille femme ne semblait pas convaincue. Sherlock se dit qu'il allait être tranquille quelques jours : le temps que Mme Hudson vérifie la correcte alimentation de la nouvelle. Bonne nouvelle : il ne serait plus tout seul à supporter ses réprimandes sur le fait de ne pas manger suffisamment.

« D'où venez-vous ?

-Du sud de la France, Marseille, plus exactement. »

Ce qui expliquait son accent assez chantant.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à votre bras ?

-Une mauvaise chute, rien de bien méchant, ne vous en faîtes pas. Dans moins de deux semaines, je n'aurai plus rien. »

Deux semaines ? Okay, il lui suffirait juste de ne pas exiger d'elle de s'attaquer à des grosses brutes de deux mètres de haut. Quoique... Il pourrait être surpris. Il ne demandait que ça d'ailleurs : être surpris. De toutes façons, il devait voir jusqu'où elle pouvait aller pour déterminer le rôle qu'elle pourrait jouer dans les prochaines enquêtes.

« Au fait, vous êtes en vacances, ce soir. Annonça-t-il sans préavis, faisant se lever la tête aux deux femmes.

-Oui, vacances de Pâques : deux semaines. Pourquoi donc ?

-Et vous portez une écharpe par cette période ? S'étonna Mme Hudson. Mais vous allez avoir chaud !

-Vous savez Mme, répondit-elle avec une légère gêne, il fait plutôt froid ici par rapport à Marseille. Laissez-moi le temps de m'habituer à la température de Londres.

-Oh, comme mon mari avant. Au début qu'il était en Floride, il se plaignait tout le temps de la chaleur. J'imagine que vous êtes dans la situation inverse.

-Exact. »

Sherlock remarqua qu'elle cachait une partie de la vérité mais préféra attendre que la logeuse soit partie avant le faire remarquer.

_Cache son visage soit par peur, soit par honte. Ou bien les deux. _

Après avoir affirmé à Mme Hudson que, oui, elle prendrait la deuxième chambre au 1er, la logeuse les laissa seuls dans le salon pour soit-disant « vous permettre de faire plus ample connaissance. » Sherlock attendit que la porte soit bien fermée pour lancer les hostilités :

« Votre écharpe. Retirez-la.

-Pourquoi ? Vous tenez tant que ça à voir cette horreur ?

-Vous l'avez bien enlevée durant votre cours et devant vos élèves.

-Eux, ils sont habitués. Et ils sont plus occupés à bosser qu'à regarder.

-Et alors, c'est la même chose ici, non ?

-Non.

-Non ?

-Ce n'est pas la même chose. En tant que prof, ils me laissent tranquille, j'ai juste eu quelques questions au début, rien de plus. De toute façon, faire de la chimie avec une écharpe est tout sauf pratique. Mais je ne sais pas si vous supporterez de voir ça tous les jours, du matin au soir.

-J'ai déjà vu pire. Et puis ce n'est pas une cicatrice qui va m'effrayer. Alors retirez votre écharpe.

-Mais...

-Enlevez-la. Il faudra bien la retirer un jour ou l'autre, alors autant que ce soit maintenant. »

Un duel de regards s'imposa, mais il sût qu'il avait gagné : elle passa sa main sur le tissu noir et le retira de mauvaise grâce, montrant ainsi la cicatrice irrégulière qui était l'origine du problème. Et une première manche de gagnée, une ! Il savoura sa victoire intérieurement puis regarda par la fenêtre, entendant une voiture de police arriver.

« Oh, Il a enfin remarqué son incompétence dans cette affaire.

-De quoi parlez-vous ? Demanda Emilie avec curiosité, explorant les lieux du regard pour bien les mémoriser.

-Il y a eu une série de meurtres dans certains quartiers de Londres. Ils en sont au cinquième actuellement et là il y a dû avoir quelque chose de différent.

-Il n'y en avait que quatre mentionnés dans le journal.

-Maintenant, il y en a cinq.

-Sherlock, arriva Mme Hudson. Il y a... OH MON DIEU ! »

Emilie s'était figée sous le cri, montrant sans le vouloir à la logeuse et à l'inspecteur la cicatrice qui déformait son visage ainsi qu'une partie de son cou.

« Quelle horreur ! S'exclama la vieille dame en s'approchant pour lui attraper le visage et examiner ça de plus près. Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Qui est le monstre qui vous a fait ça ?

-Rien que je n'ai pas mérité. »

Son regard s'était un peu éteint en disant cela. Elle semblait réellement penser ce qu'elle venait de dire. L'inspecteur détourna les yeux et se concentra sur Sherlock :

« Il y a eu un survivant.

-Vraiment ? Où ? Quand ? Comment ?

-Il est à St Bart. Les agresseurs ont donné un message. Enfin quand je dis donné...

-Les faits, inspecteur !

-Ils ont tagué un mur sur la scène de crime. La victime est dans le coma, on est pas sûr qu'il s'en sorte.

-Bien, prévenez-moi quand il sera mort, que je puisse examiner son cadavre.

-Sherlock ! Protesta Mme Hudson qui tenait toujours Emilie par le menton pour l'empêcher de bouger.

-Vous venez ? Demanda Lestrade en espérant une réponse positive. Ou vous préférez voir la scène de crime ? De toute façon, le message ne s'échappera pas.

-Je vous rejoindrais peut être plus tard, en attendant, j'aimerais examiner la scène. Y aura-t-il un assistant ?

-Vous savez très bien que personne ne veut travailler avec vous.

-Il me faut un assistant.

-Peut être, mais pas un de Scotland Yard en tout cas. Trouvez quelqu'un d'autre. »

L'inspecteur sortit aussi vite qu'il était rentré, et Mme Hudson daigna enfin lâcher la nouvelle, pestant contre les monstres capables de défigurer les gens de cette façon. Sherlock attrapa son manteau, son écharpe, puis se tourna vers Emilie :

« Vous venez d'où exactement de Marseille ?

-D'un des quartiers les plus dangereux où les gens font très souvent la justice eux-même, surtout avec les gangs.

-Les agressions ne vous font pas peur.

-Elles ont fait partie de mon quotidien.

-Les cadavres, le sang ne vous font pas peur ?

-J'ai déjà croisé des cadavres, et j'ai même du sang sur mes mains. »

Quoi, elle avait tué ? Et ben c'était mieux qu'il ne le pensait.

« Vous vous sentez capable d'aller sur une scène de crime ?

-Oui.

-Parfait, on y va. »

Il la vit attraper son écharpe et la mettre, cachant bien son cou et le bas du visage avant de le suivre. Maintenant, un test sur le terrain : comment allait-elle réagir face à Donovan et Anderson ? Il voulait voir si elle saurait se défendre contre ses deux-là. Quoi de mieux qu'un essai aux conditions réelles ?

Le trajet en taxi se fit dans un silence relatif, le détective cherchant à savoir ce qui avait causé la marque de brûlure que portait sa nouvelle colocataire. La seule réponse qu'il reçut : une guerre de gangs qui a mal tourné et un lancer de cocktail Molotov. D'accord, il en saurait plus la prochaine fois. De toute façon, il arrivait toujours à avoir ce qu'il voulait, donc connaître les circonstances exactes d'une telle blessure ne lui causerait aucun soucis. Il était détective, le seul détective consultant au monde. Son sens de la déduction était infaillible ! Il ne tarderait pas à le savoir...

Comme il s'y attendait, la scène de crime était située dans l'un des quartiers chaud de Londres, assez connu pour son taux de criminalité élevé. Des immeubles formant des barres étroites, beaucoup de béton, très peu de verdure, une forte concentration de personnes dans des lieux exigus, tout pour créer un lieu d'insécurité et particulièrement violent. Il vérifia du regard si Emilie était près de lui puis s'avança en ignorant les gens à l'extérieur qui s'occupaient comme ils pouvaient. Il y eut quelques interpellations et sifflements mais ils purent accéder à la scène sans être dérangé, si ce n'est la présence du sergent Donovan qui eut un sourire mauvais dès qu'elle les vit :

« Tiens, salut le taré Je vois que tu as un nouveau chien de compagnie. L'autre ne te plaisait plus ?

-Sally, je vois à l'état de tes genoux que tu as encore frotté le carrelage chez Anderson la nuit dernière. Sa femme est absente pour combien de temps cette fois ? »

Il s'éloigna en la laissant fulminer, ne voyant pas son sourire mauvais quand elle attrapa Emilie par un pans de son écharpe pour l'amener à elle :

« Vous êtes qui vous ? Il vous a suivi jusque chez vous ? Et pourquoi portez-vous une écharpe en plein avril ? Il ne fait pas froid pourtant. »

Oups, il n'avait pas pensé à ça. Il fit demi-tour et retourna vers le sergent pour mettre fin à l'interrogatoire.

« Lâchez mon écharpe s'il-vous-plait. Formula la professeure avec politesse. Et non, il ne m'a pas suivie jusque chez moi.

-Enlevez-moi cette horreur, je n'aime pas que l'on cache son visage comme cela : vous ressemblez trop aux membres de gang et je n'aime pas ça. »

Sa main commençait à retirer le tissu malgré les protestations de l'autre qui finit par changer de méthode :

« Aïe ! »

Une clé de bras. Si elle continuait la torsion, le bras droit de Sally Donovan serait brisé.

« On ne touche pas à mon écharpe. »

Sherlock aurait bien aimé admirer le spectacle plus longtemps mais il ne devait pas s'attirer d'ennuis tout de suite. Il fallait vite désamorcer la situation et faire passer le message :

« Elle est avec moi. Vous êtes priée Sally de la laisser tranquille.

-Avec vous ? Depuis quand vous prenez des délinquantes ? Vous avez vu son look ? »

D'un geste sec, elle tira sur l'écharpe, dévoilant une partie du visage avant qu'une main fine la prenne par la gorge et qu'une voix froide se mette à siffler :

« J'ai brisé des mâchoires pour moins que ça. Si je cache mon visage, croyez-moi, ce n'est pas par plaisir. Maintenant, fichez-moi la paix. »

Sally ne répondit pas, les yeux fixés sur le côté gauche de son visage, un air dégoûté parfaitement visible à la lueur des réverbères. Elle prépara sa réplique et le détective se mit à grogner littéralement. Hors de question de profiter de la faiblesse de quelqu'un pour le blesser verbalement, c'était déloyal ! Surtout si le quelqu'un en question l'accompagnait. Il prit l'écharpe et la tendit à sa colocataire qui le remercia et qui reprit la marche avec lui tout en la remettant en place.

« Elle est toujours comme ça ?

-Elle peut être parfois pire. Même si je dois avouer qu'elle était plutôt virulente ce soir. Ne vous éloignez pas de moi : elle pourrait retenter une attaque d'ici peu.

-Je l'attends de pied ferme. D'ailleurs, je vais même tout de suite m'expliquer avec elle. Je vous rejoins dans moins de dix minutes. »

Elle fit demi-tour immédiatement, le laissant seul pour enquêter sur la scène de crime qui finalement n'eut rien d'extraordinaire. Un peu de sang sur le sol, des déchets... Seul le message fait à la peinture lui sembla intéressant. Une bombe de peinture bleue. Pas d'écriture, juste une sorte de dessin, fait par une main tremblante. Le logo en lui-même était flou. Il ressemblait vaguement à un oiseau. Un oiseau mal fait en tout cas. Il resta un moment devant ce dessin à tenter d'y donner une signification, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende une voix féminine lâcher un faible :

« Oh oh... »

Il se retourna et vit Emilie qui fixait le tag, le regard horrifié, en se touchant la cicatrice sur la joue. Il y avait donc un lien entre sa blessure et le tag.

« Connaissez-vous ce tag, et sa signification ?

-C'est un vautour. Et j'aurais préféré ne jamais le revoir. »

Elle semblait triste, Sherlock décida alors qu'il était temps de partir et voulut appeler un taxi lorsqu'elle l'arrêta :

« Je dois aller chercher mes affaires, c'est à deux rues d'ici. Vous n'avez pas peur des rebuts du genre humain ?

-Je les traque.

-Donc non, alors vous pouvez m'attendre ici. Je ne serais pas longue. Les gens ici sont méfiants. Il vaut mieux que vous restiez ici. Ah, et si vous croisez... Sally dans les poubelles, c'est normal. »

Elle l'avait mise aux poubelles ? Mince ! Il avait raté ça ! Mycroft pourrait-il lui en fournir une vidéo ? Il lui devait bien ça après tout... Peut être qu'il devrait l'appeler maintenant afin d'être sûr de l'avoir... Un mouvement dans sa vision périphérique le mit en alerte : il n'était pas tout seul ici. Emilie devrait peut être se dépêcher, il n'aimait pas trop cet endroit. Il resta sur ses gardes jusqu'au retour de sa nouvelle colocataire, qu'il reconnut au loin grâce à la chevelure rouge. Pratique ça pour la repérer... Elle avait un sac de sport avec elle et attaché à la ceinture... Non...

« Un couteau ?

-Règle n°3 : toujours avoir un couteau sur soi. »

_Tiens ? Amusant ça._

« Règle n°1 ? Demanda-t-il avec un léger amusement.

-Savoir s'imposer face aux autres.

-Règle n°2 ?

-Se méfier des personnes âgées. »

Ce ne serait pas le contraire plutôt ? A voir sa tête, non. Ah bon ? Pourtant quand il croisait des personnes âgées, il n'avait pas peur... Un autre mauvais souvenir ?

…

Il lui demanderait dans le taxi.

En marchant avec elle pour trouver une voiture, il s'amusa de voir le sergent Donovan avec un hématome naissant sur l'œil. Bon coup de poing. Pas mal, pas mal...

« Alors, pourquoi faut-il se méfier des personnes âgées ? »

Le conducteur de taxi à l'avant sembla très intéressé par la discussion.

« Connaissez-vous le gang des Vautours de Marseille ?

-Non.

-Tant mieux, c'est que vous n'avez pas eu affaire à lui. C'est le gang le plus puissant de la ville. Il dirigeait presque tous les quartiers de Marseille. Les membres : uniquement des personnes âgées. Et niveau trafic et agressions, il battent des records. Tout le monde les respecte, et personne n'a d'ennui de cette façon. Sauf la fois où avec un membre de mon groupe, j'ai fait une énorme bourde...

-Continuez.

-Ils étaient en pleine réunion et nous avions mal calculé la puissance qu'il fallait pour réussir un saut et j'ai traversé la fenêtre qui donnait lieu à la salle où ils se trouvaient tous. Je suis tombée sur une grand-mère, qui a fait un col du fémur, et ils se sont vengés en commençant à mettre à sac le quartier.

-Une guerre de gang.

-Oui, je faisais partie d'un gang qui pratiquait « l'art du déplacement ». Rien de trop méchant. On était toléré par les autres groupes puisqu'on ne faisait rien d'autre que s'amuser. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai compris l'utilité du parkour et de son utilisation combinée avec celle d'un couteau, et j'ai dû tuer pour sauver ma peau et celle de ma filleule.

-Votre filleule ?

-Elle est morte à cause de moi : je n'ai pas su la protéger comme il fallait..

-Comment ?

-Un cocktail Molotov lancé à travers une fenêtre. Ça a créé une déflagration et on était dans la même pièce. La porte était bloquée... Je l'ai défoncée pour qu'on puisse sortir et...

-Retour de flamme.

-Oui. J'ai été brûlée au visage, au cou, et à l'épaule. Quand à ma filleule... »

Elle n'avait pas eu cette chance...

« Vous êtes vivante. Déclara le détective en voulant briser le silence. C'est le plus important non ?

-Tch. Facile à dire quand on n'a pas le sang de quelqu'un qui nous est cher sur ses propres mains.

-C'est pour cela que vous avez fui jusqu'à Londres. Ce qui explique le peu d'affaires que vous possédez, et le fait que vous logiez dans un foyer pour jeunes travailleurs alors que vous avez un métier stable et relativement bien payé.

-C'était après moi qu'ils en voulaient, alors j'ai quitté le pays pour éloigner la menace de ma famille. Ça a marché : ils m'ont suivie.

-Et ?

-S'ils s'attaquent à moi, je m'en fiche. Je l'ai mérité : il faut que j'expie mes erreurs. »

Il y avait bien d'autres façons de réparer ses erreurs. Par exemple, elle pourrait tenter d'enrayer la menace et s'en débarrasser. Mais non, elle préférait attendre qu'ils lui tombent dessus. Pour lui, la logique était d'éliminer ces criminels, et il devait la convaincre de changer d'avis et de lui donner un petit coup de main.

Il resta silencieux tout le reste du trajet, un plan se mettant lentement en marche. Arrivé à Baker Street, il savait déjà quoi faire.

Mme Hudson causa une frayeur à Emilie en ouvrant la porte d'un coup avant qu'elle ne mette la main sur la poignée. La soirée fut calme : l'un réfléchissait dans son canapé, l'autre était lancée dans la correction d'un paquet de copies. Ah, les joies d'être prof...

Au bout d'une demie-heure, Sherlock ouvrit un œil discrètement pour voir ce qu'elle faisait : des corrections de devoirs surveillés à tous les coups. Il entendait le stylo gratter le papier et tracer des boucles ou des traits selon sans doute le contenu des réponses.

…

Aller voir ? Ou ne pas aller voir ?

Non, il devait trouver un moyen de mettre la main sur les agresseurs de l'affaire en cours...

…

A l'entendre soupirer, cette copie devrait vraiment être mauvaise...

…

C'était trop facile. Il lui suffisait d'attirer l'attention du gang puis leur tendre un piège. Il pourrait même commencer ce soir s'il le désirait. Mais d'abord...

« Comment provoque-t-on un gang ?

-Faire un tag sur le leur peut suffire.

-Bien, vous m'accompagnez ?

-Pour ?

-Résoudre cette enquête bien sûr. Il y a eu plusieurs agressions de ce type, une seule a été signée. Il doit bien y avoir d'autres tags de ce type dans les environs. J'ai une bombe de peinture.

-Une sortie en pleine nuit pour jouer les racailles ? Laissez-moi me changer alors. »

Elle monta dans sa nouvelle chambre et fouilla dans son sac pour revenir trois minutes plus tard. Des baskets assez épaisses mais confortables noires avec des traits rouges dessus, à scratchs, un jogging noir, un sous-pull noir et un sweat à capuche noir avec des dessins tribaux rouges. Ce qui frappa le plus Sherlock fut la présence d'un masque noir qui cachait du menton jusqu'en haut du nez ainsi que les joues, et qui s'attachait derrière la tête par du velcro.

« Règle n°8 : dissimuler son visage, surtout en sortie. »

Ah d'accord... Bon, on y allait ?

« Ce masque ne vous gêne pas pour respirer ?

-Non. »

Donc si ils tombaient, par inadvertance, sur la bande qu'ils devaient arrêter, la présence du masque ne serait pas une donnée à prendre en compte. Bien. Il dénicha un tag identique à celui trouvé sur la scène de crime dans un lieu assez fréquenté du centre-ville.

« A vous de jouer. Lui dit-il en lui tendant une bombe de peinture jaune. Massacrez-moi cette horreur. »

En ayant fait partie d'un gang auparavant, elle devait forcément avoir le sien, sa propre signature. Mais elle lui rendit l'objet d'un geste :

« Je ne joue plus à ça. C'est du passé maintenant. »

Ah mince. Pas grave : c'était lui qui avait l'honneur d' « améliorer » cette chose. Il l'enlaidit du mieux qu'il put, laissant au final une masse jaune coulante dont on pouvait encore distinguer une patte du vautour. Il parut satisfait et lui demanda de tenir la bombe pour pouvoir admirer son « œuvre » en son entier.

_Parfait ! Avec un tel massacre, ils seront obligés d'intervenir..._

« Et maintenant ? Demanda-t-elle en jouant machinalement avec la bombe.

-Il faut attendre un peu. »

Même s'il détestait attendre. Il était tout sauf patient. Ces membres de gang avaient intérêt à se dépêcher ! Sinon, il irait les traquer jusque dans leur repère et les refiler un par un à Lestrade, le tout en laissant un jeux de piste à l'inspecteur. Bah quoi ? Il fallait bien s'amuser de temps en temps...

Il préféra retourner à l'appartement : il n'y avait rien d'intéressant ici.

Lorsqu'Emilie se retourna pour voir où il était, elle fronça les sourcils :

« Il est passé où, lui ? »

Bon... Bah elle l'avait perdu.

_Tant pis. On en profite pour faire un tour ?_

Elle jeta la bombe de peinture dans la poubelle la plus proche et commença à marcher.

* * *

Au bout d'un quart d'heure à parcourir les rues du centre-ville dans tous les sens pour bien repérer les lieux, une sonnerie de téléphone la fit s'arrêter : une cabine téléphonique. Bof... Pas important.

Seulement, cette sonnerie sembla la suivre partout où elle allait, si bien qu'elle finit par s'approcher avec méfiance d'une des cabines puis à entrer à l'intérieur pour saisir le combiné :

« Allo ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix assez agacée.

-Vous voyez la caméra située juste en face de vous ?

-Oui et ?

-Regardez-la bien. »

La caméra pivota vers la droite.

« Et c'est sensé me dire quoi ?

-Vous voyez celle située juste au coin du magasin en diagonale ?

-... Oui.

-Regardez bien. -la caméra tourna légèrement sur la gauche.-

-Okay... Vous êtes qui ?

-La caméra située derrière vous à gauche.

-Hm... -elle se retourna pour trouver l'objet- Vue.

-Très bien, suivez-la des yeux.-la caméra tourna vers la droite.- Vous voyez la voiture qui s'approche ?

-Oui, très bien même. Pas mal comme modèle.

-Montez à l'intérieur.

-C'est un ordre ?

-Plutôt une invitation. -la voiture s'arrêta à hauteur de la cabine téléphonique.-

-Et si je refuse ? -un gorille sortit du véhicule pour ouvrir la portière.- Ah ouais quand même...

-Il peut vous forcer à entrer à l'intérieur. Alors obéissez.

-C'est un enlèvement ?

-Non, mais ça pourrait, si vous ne coopérez pas. »

La voix raccrocha, la laissant un peu perplexe :

« C'est qui ce malade ? »

Devait-elle sortir de la cabine ou bien fallait-il téléphoner à un collègue pour la ramener à Baker Street ou pour rester avec lui ? L'homme qui tenait la portière n'était pas très engageant... Bon, elle était une prof de chimie. Une armoire à glace ne devrait pas lui faire peur, si ? Après tout, certains élèves avaient des carrures à peu près identiques... les muscles en moins.

_Allez, courage ! C'est comme ça que je pourrai impressionner Matthew et Gael. _

Elle sortit d'un pas méfiant et s'approcha du gars qui, elle n'en doutait pas, serait sans doute très utile les jours de tempête : pour se mettre à l'abri du vent derrière.

« Bonsoir, tenta-t-elle pour voir si ça réagissait ou pas. Vous êtes quoi, un agent comme dans Men in Black ? »

...

Elle rêvait ou il avait grogné ?

…

Finalement, valait peut être mieux monter dans cette voiture...

Une fois à l'intérieur, elle vit une femme qui ne quittait pas son portable des yeux et qui ne cessait de pianoter dessus.

« Bonsoir ? »

Elle n'avait même pas levé la tête de son écran... Entre celui qui grogne et cette espèce de geek du portable, le trajet avait intérêt à être intéressant!

« Bonsoir. »

Tiens, elle avait répondu, sans lâcher son téléphone. Déjà qu'en temps de prof, supporter que quelqu'un regarde son portable en plein cours, c'était dur. Alors quelqu'un qui te faisait à peine la conversation tout en passant son temps à pianoter dessus... Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas de craies sous la main ? C'étaient d'excellents projectiles pourtant... il fallait qu'elle y réfléchisse.

« Où va-t-on ? »

Pas de réponse... Le trajet allait trèèès long.

« Vous vous appelez comment ? »

_Répondra ? Répondra pas ? Si elle ne répond pas je lui fait manger son téléphone..._

« Anthéa. »

_Oh pétard ! Elle a parlé ! … Drôle de nom. Ça existe ?_

« Okay. Drôle de nom. Ce n'est pas un vrai ?

-Non.

-D'accord. »

Alors un gorille qui grogne, et une geekette qui se cache sous un faux nom. Quelle était la suite ?

Après une route qui lui sembla longue dû au manque de conversation, elle sentit la voiture s'arrêter et King Kong lui ouvrit la portière. Il avait quand même des manières celui-là...

Ils se trouvaient dans un vieil entrepôt abandonné, laissant des pièces immenses et vides. Au milieu de l'une d'entre elles, un homme en costume se tenait debout, appuyé sur un parapluie, l'air assez détendu si l'on comparait à celui d'Emilie qui hésitait entre s'avancer et fuir à toutes jambes.

« Miss Emilie Leroy. Appela l'homme d'une voix assurée. Ôtez ce masque, je vous prie. Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous cacher ici. De toutes façons, je sais déjà ce que vous camouflez ainsi que toute l'histoire. »

Quoi ? Mais c'était qui lui ?

« Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix qui se voulait assurée. Êtes-vous un tueur à la solde du gang des vautours ?

-Non, je suis juste un... parti intéressé. Mais pas un membre de ces vulgaire gangs. Pour qui me prenez-vous ?

-Pour un mec en costard qui va bientôt se prendre son parapluie quelque part s'il continue à le balancer comme ça. »

Contrairement à ce dont elle s'attendait, il se mit à rire discrètement :

« Caractère franc et spontané. Vous gardez une certaine autorité malgré votre stress. Typique des professeurs.

-Vous êtes profileur ?

-Non, juste un parti intéressé. Je vois que vous avez décidé d'emménager avec Sherlock Holmes, et que vous l'avez déjà accompagné sur une scène de crime. Dois-je m'attendre à un mariage dans le mois ?

-Mais vous êtes qui pour dire ça ? Un fan obsessionnel ?

-Non, mais je tenais à vous proposer un marché. »

Elle soupira, commençant sérieusement à se demander si lui abattre le parapluie sur le crâne suffirait pour lui retirer ce sourire rempli de suffisance.

« Disons que je pourrais vous donner une certaine somme, en échange d'informations. -Elle haussa un sourcil.- Pas d'information compromettante sur vous ne vous en faîtes pas. Juste assez pour savoir ce que fait Sherlock, ce qu'il manigance.

-Et pourquoi donc ?

-Parce que je m'inquiète beaucoup pour lui.

-Dans ce cas, allez lui demander par vous-même. Je refuse votre marché.

-Je ne vous ai même pas encore dit les chiffres.

-C'est non.

-Je vois... »

Il voyait quoi, là ?

« Vous avez décidé de lui faire confiance ?

-A qui ?

-A Sherlock. Vous avez décidé de lui attribuer votre confiance ?

-Non.

-Non ?

-Pas encore. La confiance, ça se mérite. Je ne sais pas encore si je peux la lui donner.

-Un conseil : il ne la mérite pas.

-?

-On ne vous a pas conseillé de le fuir, de rester loin de lui ?

-Si : une femme. Mais ça, c'était avant qu'elle atterrisse dans un conteneur à poubelles.

-Et pourquoi l'avez-vous frappée ?

-Une simple divergence d'opinions. Puis-je partir à présent ?

-Seulement si vous le décidez.

-Très bien. Je ne saurai pas qui vous êtes ?

-Vous le saurez bien assez tôt. »

Elle détestait son air auto-satisfait et son parapluie. Il s'éloigna d'un pas tranquille alors qu'Anthea s'approchait d'elle, sans lever les yeux de son foutue portable :

« On m'a dit de vous déposer. A quelle adresse ?

-... »

Elle aurait bien besoin d'aller voir Gael ce soir... Mais vu l'heure...

« Baker Street. Au 221b Baker Street. »

Peut être que voir son nouveau colocataire lui serait un peu plus reposant.

* * *

Sherlock fronça les sourcils, un sms le dérangeant dans son ennui : Mycroft.

_J'ai ta colocataire. MH_

C'était bien son frère ça... Qu'allait-il lui proposer comme marché ?

_Laisse-la tranquille, je risque d'en avoir besoin pour l'enquête. SH_

_Besoin ? MH_

_Oui, je n'aime pas me répéter Mycroft. SH_

_Tu crois qu'elle va t'être aussi loyale que John ? MH_

_Ne me parle plus de lui. Et rends-la moi. SH_

_Elle ne t'appartient pas. MH_

_D'ailleurs, elle n'a pas confiance en toi. MH_

Quoi ? Mais pourtant il essayait exprès d'avoir un comportement un peu plus humain pour qu'elle se sente en sécurité... Où avait-il eu faux ?

_La confiance ne se donne pas comme ça. MH_

_Occupe-toi de ton régime ! SH_

_Mon régime se passe très bien merci. MH_

Peut être qu'il devrait envoyer un texto à Emilie pour lui dire de rentrer... Mais le portable de la femme était resté sur la table, à côté des copies à corriger. En plus si elle ne jouait pas le jeu... Et s'il regardait dans son portable ? Rien que pour passer le temps ?

Alors... Un message d'un dénommé Gael qui lui annonçait qu'il avait trouvé une nouvelle formule à tester absolument. Tiens ? Une nouvelle formule... De quoi il parlait ? Une nouvelle expérience ? Il pourrait venir ?

Ensuite, un message de Matthew qui lui disait que sa blague n'avait vraiment pas été drôle. Apparemment, Emilie avait fait une farce à un collègue qui n'avait que moyennement apprécié. Intéressant... Ça lui permettait de collecter de nouvelles données sur sa colocataire en attendant son retour. Il devrait faire un tour dans son lycée, pour s'occuper lorsqu'il n'aurait pas d'enquête et quand il n'aurait rien d'autre à faire.

Ah, un troisième message. De Gael encore. Il lui demandait si elle avait besoin d'aide pour corriger les copies parce qu'apparemment elle allait avoir besoin d'un bon soutient moral pour les faire. Elles étaient si mauvaises que ça les copies ? Il jeta un petit coup d'œil aux quelques feuilles corrigées et constata qu'elles étaient raturées de rouge. Ouch, mauvais élèves.

…

Et il allait même regarder ce qu'ils avaient écrit si Emilie ne rentrait pas tout de suite. Ah non. La porte d'entrée venait de claquer. Elle était là. Pas rapide, moins aérien, fatigué ? Non, il était énergique. Donc énervé. Il l'entendit aussi râler contre « un gorille pas fichu de parler, une geek qui allait manger son portable et un coincé en costard à qui elle allait enfoncer le parapluie quelque part. » Pas mal comme description de sa rencontre avec Mycroft. Mais il aurait rajouté plus de détails. Un mince sourire amusé se dessina sur son visage. Il avait hâte de revoir son frère pour se moquer de lui.

Elle ouvrit la porte, parut surprise lorsqu'elle le vit avec son portable dans les mains.

« Vous avez eu des messages. Lança Sherlock sans se démonter.

-Ah ? Bof, ça ne devait pas être urgent. Sinon ils auraient appelé ou se seraient rappliqués ici dans un vacarme épouvantable. »

Et ben heureusement que ce n'était pas urgent... Il ne savait pas s'il arriverait à gérer des profs aussi énervés alors qu'il ne les connaissait pas. Déjà qu'il ne savait encore comment agir avec sa nouvelle colocataire et qu'il avait décidé d'analyser son comportement et ses réactions pour la suite... Elle retira son masque noir et l'attacha avec son écharpe au portemanteau pour s'asseoir à la table et reprendre son stylo. Elle comptait finir ces copies ce soir ? A cette heure-ci ? Mais... Et lui, il faisait quoi en attendant ? Il grommela discrètement puis se rallongea dans le canapé. Il devait attendre que le gang se manifeste. Ennuyeux. N'avait-elle rien pour le distraire ?

« Mais qu'est ce que c'est que cette formule... »

Il ouvrit discrètement un œil puis tourna la tête dans sa direction sans faire de bruit. Elle venait de se lever pour aller chercher quelque chose dans sa chambre. Ah, c'était juste des feuilles de cours qu'elle avait rédigé elle-même.

Quand elle fut rassise à sa place, les ratures au stylo se firent plus virulentes, les exclamations par écrit également, et aussi les commentaires mais surtout les notes, implacables, sans pitié. Il patienta une demie-heure avant de se lever et de s'asseoir à la table pour attraper quelques feuilles corrigées pour les lire.

Le niveau de ces élèves n'était vraiment pas haut. Il passa la fin de la soirée à lire toutes les copies au fur et à mesure qu'elles se couvraient de rouge. Il devait avouer que lire les questions, les réponses des élèves agrémentées des commentaires et corrections de la prof et enfin LA note avec l'appréciation était une activité assez distrayante. Surtout si la note était vraiment mauvaise. Les remarques allaient de bon train sur le papier. Et enfin :

« Le meilleur pour la fin. Souffla Emilie en faisant bouger ses doigts de la main droite avant de reprendre le stylo. Même pas besoin de la lire, je mets 0 directement. »

Ce n'était pas de l'injustice de noter sans lire une copie ? Soupçonneux, il prit la feuille et comprit immédiatement : copie blanche. Là d'accord, le 0 était justifié.

…

Elle pourrait tout de même mettre un demi-point, l'élève avait tout de même marqué son nom...

Non ?

Non.

Tant pis pour l'élève : il avait une prof implacable, et c'était elle qui tenait le stylo rouge. Et il ne pouvait pas le prendre : elle le gardait dans les mains et jouait avec. Finalement, elle lâcha le stylo et s'étira avant de se lever :

« Je m'endors. »

Ah, dans ce cas, il fallait bouger à tout prix. Il lui fallait quelqu'un attentif pour le seconder efficacement.

« Un chinois ? »

Vu le regard surpris qu'il reçut en réponse, elle s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Mais elle acquiesça et alla rechercher son écharpe et une petite sacoche sombre. Il enfila son manteau alors qu'elle l'attendait les mains dans les poches. Une véritable attitude de garçon manqué, renforcée par la coupe androgyne et la silhouette en général pas très féminine.

Amusant. Vraiment différente de Molly qui n'hésitait pas à mettre du maquillage ou du parfum pour attirer l'attention du détective, et de La Femme qui avait des tendances violentes et dominatrices. Ici, c'était un caractère assez posé et légèrement déprimé, même s'il voyait grâce aux messages envoyés par les collègues qu'elle savait être enjouée et aimait les blagues. Peut être était ce juste l'affaire qui lui rappelait des mauvais souvenirs... Pas grave, il ferait en sorte à ce que ces mauvais moments se terminent au plus vite. Et pour cela, une seule solution : terminer cette affaire au plus vite.

« Je connais un bon restaurant un peu plus bas. Dit-il avec une pointe de fierté.

-Ah bon ?

-Vous savez comment on reconnaît un bon restaurant chinois ?

-Non, au nombre de personnes malades qui en sortent ?

-Aux traces sur la poignée de porte. »

Regard intrigué encore. Décidément, il n'avait pas fini de la surprendre... Mais il aimait bien ça : ça lui avait manqué de ne plus pouvoir fanfaronner devant quelqu'un. Il lui fallait quelqu'un pour jouer le rôle d'ambassadeur entre lui et les autres. Et puis un peu de compagnie pouvait être bien contre l'ennui, non ?

Le restaurant était peu rempli, normal à une heure pareille. Il commanda son plat habituel et regarda Emilie prendre simplement des pâtes au soja. Un plat plutôt léger :

« Vous n'avez pas faim ?

-Bof, je ne mange jamais beaucoup le soir, surtout aussi tard. C'est bien la première fois que je me retrouve dans un resto chinois à 23 heures. »

Ah bon ? Pas lui en tout cas : c'était une tradition avec John. Peut être qu'il pourrait en faire de même avec elle, histoire de ne plus penser au médecin qui l'avait rejeté. Un mouvement dans la rue lui parut suspect et il fronça les sourcils, surveillant plus attentivement à travers la vitre. Sa colocataire faisait de même : sans doute un instinct de prof qui l'avertissait que quelque chose de mauvais se préparait. Les professeurs avaient toujours cet instinct très utile en cours en cas d'élèves perturbateurs.

Un couple de personne âgées marchait dans la rue presque déserte.

« Restez-là. Dit soudainement Emilie en remontant son écharpe.

-Vous allez où ? Demanda Sherlock d'un air un peu soupçonneux.

-Je dois vérifier quelque chose. Si dans dix minutes je ne suis pas revenue, vous pouvez appeler la police.

-La police est incompétente.

-Si vous voulez... Enfin bref, laissez-moi dix minutes. »

Elle sortit d'un pas presque silencieux, il ne la quitta pas des yeux lorsqu'elle fut dans la rue. Elle marchait vers le couple d'un pas rapide. Elle s'arrêta à quelques mètres d'eux, juste dans leur ligne de mire, ses cheveux rouges bien visibles à la lumière du réverbère. Il eut tout juste le temps de plonger sous la table.

Dès qu'ils avaient reconnu la femme, ils avaient sorti des armes et avaient tiré sans hésiter. Très vite les coups de feu dévièrent et il entendit les fracas provoqués par l'impact des balles. Emilie ? Il releva la tête, sortit de sous la table et quitta le restaurant en s'attendant à trouver sa colocataire gisante dans la rue.

…

Ah non, elle n'était pas dans la rue, elle n'était pas non plus dans son champs de vision. Et les coups de feu s'éloignaient. Si ils s'éloignaient, c'étaient que les agresseurs s'éloignaient. Et s'ils s'éloignaient en continuant à tirer comme des fous furieux, c'était soit pour brouiller les pistes, soit parce que la cible leur avait échappé. La cible en question ne semblant pas éliminée, il conclut qu'il devait suivre les tireurs mais avant, prévenir Lestrade que l'affaire était presque résolue.

Il se mit à courir dans leur direction, percuta la grand-mère, la faisant tomber au sol et arracha l'arme automatique des mains pour la jeter au loin. Le grand-père se retourna et il eut tout juste le temps de bondir pour monter l'arme vers le ciel pour éviter le massacre. Il le désarma également, mais fronça vite les sourcils en voyant la canne. Surtout quand la canne en question se révéla être une canne-épée. Et m...

Il n'avait pas prévu de devoir esquiver une lame toute droit-sortie d'une canne ! Si sa colocataire était dans les parages, il aurait bien voulu un tout petit coup de main. Par exemple pour s'occuper de la dame qui se relevait derrière et qui se rapprochait lentement mais sûrement de l'arme jetée plus loin.

Une canette pleine atteignit soudainement la vieille femme qui retomba directement au sol. Ouf : un adversaire en moins. Il saisit la main qui tenait la canne-épée et abattit impitoyablement son coude dans le visage du vieil homme. Il enchaîna ensuite avec un crochet et termina par un revers, le mettant violemment à terre. Non mais !

Satisfait du résultat, il lissa son manteau et se tourna vers une silhouette approchant de lui, essoufflée.

« Joli lancer, et bonne course.

-Merci. Et bonne bagarre, vous avez des superbes réflexes. C'est vraiment impressionnant !

-Je sais. »

Pas besoin de compliments de ce genre : ils lui rappelaient trop John. Il soupira et lui fit signe de la suivre :

« Je suis désolée. »

Tiens donc ? Mais pourquoi s'excusait-elle ?

« D'avoir gâché le repas, et saccagé le restaurant. »

Oh, ce n'était que ça...

« Ce n'est pas vous qui avez appuyé sur la gâchette. Alors ce n'est pas vous qui êtes responsable. »

Si cela suffisait pour qu'elle ne se sente plus coupable, il en serait ravi. Ah au fait...

« J'ai quelque chose à vous demander. »

Elle eut un regard étonné mais écouta attentivement.

« Vous parliez d'expier vos erreurs.

-Oui et ?

-Si je vous donne un moyen de le faire...

-Lequel ?

-Arrêter ceux qui ont fait ça, les mettre hors d'état de nuire et en sortir vivante. Vous pensez pouvoir le faire ?

-...

-Emilie, je vous pose une question. Je veux une réponse.

-Je vais essayer.

-je ne veux pas d'essai. C'est soit oui, soit non.

-... Oui. »

Il savait qu'elle dirait oui, pour sa filleule. Les gens simples étaient si sentimentaux... Utiliser la corde sensible était vraiment facile pour obtenir ce que l'on voulait. Il sourit intérieurement puis continua de marcher comme si de rien n'était.

« Je suis fatiguée, on peut retourner à l'appartement ? »

Quoi déjà ? Mais la soirée ne faisait que commencer... Il avait besoin de son réseau pour trouver la planque de ce gang. Il chercha un moment quelque chose des yeux qui se retourna vers Emilie :

« Vous avez du papier et un stylo ? »

Quelques minutes plus tard, il se mit à courir jusqu'à une SDF avec un morceau de papier contenant un billet à l'intérieur. Maintenant, il n'avait plus qu'à patienter encore un peu et demain, l'affaire serait résolue. Déjà que Lestrade était passé pour cueillir le couple de tireurs. Ça en faisait deux de moins à neutraliser.

Lorsqu'il rentra à Baker Street, sa colocataire était déjà couchée. L'appartement était très calme, trop calme. Et Sherlock n'avait pas sommeil. Peut être devrait-il monter voir si Emilie allait bien. Il se rappelait que la première nuit de John avait été difficile à cause de ses cauchemars récurrents sur la guerre. Ils avaient été exacerbés le temps qu'il s'adapte à la vie dans l'appartement, et après s'étaient un peu calmés. Et comme il voulait en savoir un peu plus sur elle (toujours utile pour les enquêtes), il décida d'aller voir.

Il n'y avait pas de changement notable dans la pièce, si l'on exceptait la forme endormie et littéralement enroulée dans les couvertures. Il ne faisait pourtant pas aussi froid que ça. L'appartement avait tendance à être mal chauffé mais quand même...On dirait un nem, là. Rien ne dépassait, même pas une mèche de cheveux. Complètement enroulée. Amusant comme façon de dormir, mais il ne ferait pas pareil. De toutes façon, il n'avait pas sommeil...

Il finit dans la cuisine à faire des expériences étranges comprenant un pied, de l'acide et d'autres composants obscurs.

Ce ne fut qu'en milieu de matinée qu'il eut de quoi le satisfaire : une adresse donnée par la femme SDF de la veille. Enfin ! En plus sa colocataire était réveillée et... au téléphone avec un collègue.

« Non Erwann, ne t'en fais pas. Oui, je sais tu as eu la frousse aussi. Quoi moi ? Mais non, je n'ai rien... Mon poignet dans le plâtre ne compte pas ! Au fait, tu savais qu'il y avait un resto chinois dans ta rue ? Non ? En même temps tu sors presque jamais... Non, ce n'est plus la peine d'y penser : sa vitrine a été détruite lors de la fusillade. De quoi ? Tu vas voir si je suis inutile. Ouais ouais c'est ça : bonne journée. »

Elle ferma son portable et croisa le regard perçant de Sherlock.

« C'était un collègue : Erwann Mc Cain. Il habite dans la même rue que le restaurant chinois où nous sommes allés hier. Il a eu une sacrée peur à cause de la fusillade. Il m'a demandé si j'avais quelque chose à voir là-dedans.

-Comment ça ?

-Ce n'est rien. Il s'amuse toujours à dire que je suis la pire délinquante qui soit. Un petit jeu entre nous. Il passe bien pour le dealeur du centre-ville. »

Et elle s'amusait de ces plaisanteries... Les profs étaient vraiment des gens étranges. Sherlock préféra ignorer cette conversation puis la ramena à un sujet plus important :

« J'ai une adresse, on peut y aller. Mettez votre masque. »

Emilie eut un air à la fois amusé et agacé :

« Mais qu'est ce que vous avez tous avec ce masque ? »

Lui ? Rien du tout. Il lui tendit le sweat noir et rouge à capuche et prévint Mme Hudson comme quoi ils sortaient et qu'ils rentreraient tard. Elle s'étonna de les voir quitter l'appartement ensemble puis rigola de l'énergie débordante du détective.

Emilie avait un peu de mal à le suivre dans les rues mais réussit à ne pas le perdre, ce qui constituait déjà en soi un exploit. Les quartiers devinrent plus simples au fil de ses pas, se rapprochant peu à peu des citées qu'elle connaissait : des barres d'immeubles, du béton, peu d'arbres et de verdure, beaucoup de murs et de tags. Avec son sweat et son masque, elle avait clairement un look de racaille qui collait avec l'environnement. Heureusement que la police n'était pas les parages, sinon ce serait l'aller simple pour le commissariat le plus proche. Sherlock savait-il exactement où il allait ? Parce que elle pas du tout. Mais bon, vu la conviction qu'il mettait dans sa marche, il valait mieux lui faire confiance et le suivre sans chercher à comprendre. Il savait ce qu'il faisait, c'était obligé !

Par contre, lorsqu'elle vit l'entrepôt, elle était beaucoup moins sûre de lui. Un lieux isolée, grand, sombre, trop... trop... trop flippant ! Heureusement qu'elle avait pris son couteau, celui à sa ceinture, le pliable, celui qui lui faisait se sentir en sécurité. Et puis elle sentait le deuxième en haut de sa cheville droite : l'arme de secours. Cette seconde lame n'avait jamais été utilisée, n'ayant jamais eu l'occasion d'être désarmée au cours d'une bagarre.

* * *

« Sherlock ? Vous êtes sûr que c'est bien là ?

-Certain ? C'est là. Cette enquête sera terminée ce soir.

-Okay... Ils sont combien là-dedans ?

-Une douzaine d'après mes sources.-Sherlock remarqua son air horrifié- Lestrade ne va pas tarder.

-C'est qui Lestrade ?

-L'inspecteur avec qui je travaille. Il m'appellent pour résoudre les enquêtes lorsqu'ils n'y arrivent pas. C'est-à-dire très souvent. La police n'est qu'une bande d'incapables. »

Il n'aimait pas la police, lui... Pas grave, elle non plus.

« Quel est le programme ? Tenta-t-elle avec humour.

-Neutraliser une bande criminelle avant l'arrivée de la police. Tous les coups sont permis.

-D'accord. En gros, votre boulot c'est de partir à la chasse aux méchants et les latter en attendant que la cavalerie se pointe, c'est ça ?

-Vous oubliez aussi la résolution des enquêtes, la recherche sur les scènes de crimes, et aussi les interrogatoires des proches.

-Mais vous faîtes comment pour tout résoudre ?

-Je fais des déductions. »

Elle s'arrêta soudainement :

« Attendez. Vous venez de me dire que vous résolvez des affaires criminelles rien qu'avec des déductions ?

-Oui.

-Et vous ne vous êtes jamais trompé ?

-Non.

-Et ben... C'est super impressionnant !

-Vous trouvez ?

-Ben oui. C'est même incroyable. Il faudra que vous m'expliquiez comment vous faîtes après ça. »

Elle montra d'un mouvement de tête l'entrepôt vers lequel ils se dirigeaient. Sherlock était plutôt satisfait : elle était vraiment impressionnée par ses capacités. S'il continuait dans ce sens, aucun doute sur le fait qu'elle le suivrait sur les prochaines enquêtes.

Il ne s'inquiétait pas pour cette affaire : si les hommes à l'intérieur étaient trop nombreux, il s'arrangerait pour faire diversion le temps que Lestrade débarque. Il pouvait largement s'en tirer seul... Il prenait juste sa colocataire pour la tester sur le terrain, rien de plus.

Deux gardes à l'entrée, s'il en maîtrisait un, l'autre le verrait et agirait en conséquence. Deux hommes armés et en pleine possession de leur moyens, entre 30 et 40 ans. Soit, il fallait en attirer un d'un côté et s'occuper de l'autre. Ou alors faire le tour pour vérifier s'il n'y avait une autre entrée. Il profita d'une seconde d'inattention de la part d'Emilie pour s'écarter et faire le tour du bâtiment.

« Raah ! J'l'ai encore perdu ! » Pesta Emilie soudainement de mauvaise humeur en remarquant qu'il n'était plus à ses côtés.

Bon alors, récapitulons : un entrepôt, une douzaine de gens à l'intérieur dont deux gardes armés jusqu'aux dents, et dont on ignore l'intérieur... Heu, à l'aide ?

Comment y entrer sans se faire repérer par les deux chiens de gardes devant la porte ?

…

En leur mettant une raclée ? Elle pouvait avoir une batte de base-ball pour ça ? Non ? Bon tant pis. Elle ferait sans.

_Alors récapitulons : quels sont mes atouts ? _

Elle n'était pas grande, encore moins imposante, donc les adversaires seraient tout sauf impressionnés. Mais elle gardait encore de très bons restes de ses anciennes pratiques de « traceur », grâce à Erwann et Matthew qui la forçaient à entretenir ses capacités au moins deux fois par semaine, si ce n'était pas trois. Donc, si elle mettait en pratique ses compétences de traceuse avertie et qu'elle les adaptait au combat, ça pourrait donner...

Pas grand chose, à part une course poursuite dans le bâtiment. Et ce fut justement le résultat obtenu. Heureusement pour Emilie, le lieu était mal éclairé et rempli de caisses et de machines : un véritable terrain de jeu. Grâce à son expérience et à ses réflexes obtenus par les longues soirées de pratiques en banlieue marseillaise, elle pût leur échapper assez rapidement en se camouflant derrière des vieilles machines inutilisables. Sa démarche à quatre pattes était silencieuse, presque animale. Elle se faufila lentement derrière les deux gardes sans qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent.

_Règle n°18 :_

Elle ramassa une barre de fer sans se faire entendre.

_Si tu te fais pourchasser tel une proie._

Elle fit quelques foulées souples pour prendre de l'élan et bondit le plus haut qu'elle put.

_Sois plus sournois et ton rôle s'inversera._

La barre s'abattit sur les crânes des gardes qui s'écroulèrent assommés. Deux cibles en moins. Maintenant, aux suivants.

* * *

Sherlock mit à terre le quatrième garde et rajusta son manteau. Ennuyeux : Lestrade tout seul aurait pu s'en charger. Mais comme il avait commencé, il valait mieux terminer. Il s'approcha de la salle principale et ce qu'il vit lui fit froncer les sourcils : pas bon ça.

Emile s'était faite capturer par deux sbires, qui la tenaient fermement par les bras, l'empêchant de bouger. Devant elle se tenait un homme âgée d'une soixantaine d'année qui tenait un pistolet silencieux. Oh non... Il allait devoir intervenir, et vite.

_« Bien, et si tu me montrais ton visage chère petite ? »_

L'homme abaissa le masque d'un geste brusque, dévoilant une partie de la cicatrice de brûlure sur la joue de la professeure prisonnière.

_« Etrange... Tu me rappelles quelqu'un... Une fille, aux cheveux aussi rouges que les tiens mais plus longs, et aussi avec plus de vie dans les yeux, qui courait, sautait et grimpait partout. Oh, mais c'était toi. C'était si amusant de la voir avec les autres traceurs à faire des trajets tous plus dangereux les uns que les autres dans Marseille. Mais il y a eu cette affront après. Quel dommage... J'aimais tellement te regarder bondir comme si tu t'envolais_. -il prit le menton d'Emilie dans sa main et lui tourna la tête pour mieux voir la balafre-_ On peut dire que l'on t'a coupé les ailes, n'est-ce pas petite pouliche ? Qu'es-tu devenue à présent ? As-tu grandi où es-tu restée bloquée à ce stade de poulain joueur et incapable de respecter les règles imposées par les grands ? »_

Elle ne répondit pas, préférant le fixer d'un regard inexpressif.

_« Tu ne réponds pas ? Oh, je vois : tu veux faire ta forte tête. Après tout, c'est normal : il faut bien tenter de faire son chef de temps en temps... C'est ce que tu as voulu faire la dernière fois, en refusant de te laisser mourir la nuit où ta nièce est morte. »_

Il jouait là-dessus, et continuait avec un plaisir malsain. Sherlock se dit que Lestrade avait vraiment intérêt à se dépêcher. L'homme âgée tournait autour d'Emilie en lui rappelant sans doute les pires moments qu'elle avait vécus. Mais pourquoi restait-elle aussi stoïque ? Tentait-il de la faire craquer, de la briser ?

_« Tu te rappelles ? Les flammes dans l'immeuble. C'était du beau spectacle n'est-ce pas ? Tout ce rouge et ce jaune dans la noirceur de la nuit... Et puis les cris de peur, de détresse... Tu te rends compte que c'était de ta faute tout ça ? »_

Sherlock comprit le stratagème : torture psychologique, il lui refaisait vivre le pire moment de sa vie. Il devait intervenir mais il ignorait encore le nombre de gardes à neutraliser. Il fallait qu'il se rapproche, qu'il puisse mieux voir la scène et agir en conséquence.

_« J'adorais les cris. Surtout les pleurs de l'enfant qui était coincé au 2ème étage._ -le détective vit sa colocataire bouger violemment pour se libérer, recevant un coup dans le dos en représailles.- _Ah oui, j'oubliais : c'était ta nièce. Pauvre petite_ -il n'était pas du tout désolé-._ Et dire qu'elle n'avait que 10 ans... Et toi. Tu n'as même pas été capable de la sauver, alors que c'était ton devoir de marraine de la protéger. »_

Emilie réussit à se dégager de la poigne de l'un des hommes qui la tenaient et lui enfonça son pied dans l'entrejambe, tandis que le parleur s'écartait prudemment sans se départir de son sourire sadique. L'autre garde lui donna un coup de pied derrière le genoux gauche pour la faire tomber et saisit sa main libre pour la lui tordre.

_« Tenez-la bien_, ordonna le plus âgé. _Elle est aussi sournoise qu'un démon. Si jamais vous la laissez s'échapper, j'en aurais encore pour un an avant de la retrouver. Tenez-la bien surtout. »_

Ses deux mains étaient piégées par la poigne de fer de l'homme armé. Par contre ses pieds étaient libres, et ici il n' avait personne pour lui rappeler les règles de loyauté en combat. Quel était l'enchaînement qu'elle avait appris déjà ? Ah oui : le P.O.N.G.

Si ses poignets étaient maintenus, ses coudes pouvaient toujours agir... Parfait.

Elle enfonça un coude dans l'estomac du garde.

_Plexus._

Ensuite, elle abattit son pied sans ménagement sur l'extrémité du sien.

_Orteil._

Sa main droite se libéra et elle en profita pour l'envoyer faire connaissance avec le visage de l'homme, lui donnant un grand coup de plâtre dans le nez.

_Nez._

Et enfin...

_Gonades._

Sherlock eut une légère compassion pour le garde, le temps d'un dixième de seconde, puis sortit de sa cachette pour y mettre son grain de sel dans l'histoire. Sa colocataire s'était libérée et avait sorti le couteau de sa ceinture, le faisant se déplier dans un « clic ! » bref. Elle semblait prête au combat, même si son regard et son expression corporelle montrait qu'elle luttait encore contre des souvenirs.

_« Laisse venir, ne résiste pas. Tu sais très bien que tu ne pourras les retenir indéfiniment. Allez, laisse-les venir à toi. »_

Sa respiration s'accéléra et elle semblait dans une espèce de transe. Et l'homme en profitait pour armer son silencieux. Ah ça non.

Le détective bondit et le désarma, créant la confusion chez les autres hommes : il sortait d'où celui-là ?

_« Je vous arrête,_ clama le détective dans un français parfaitement maîtrisé en entendant au loin les sirènes de police._ Du moins, eux vous arrêteront. Moi, je me contente de reprendre ma colocataire et de repartir._

_-Mais vous êtes qui vous ?_

_-Celui qui vous livre à la police. Vous n'avez pas besoin d'en savoir plus._-il se tourna vers sa colocataire qui ne sortait de son état- _Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ?_

_-Je l'ai juste replongée dans les pires souvenirs de son existence, avec une version améliorée. Après tout, elle ne connaît pas toute la vérité._

_-Comment ça ?_

_-Elle ne sait pas tout de la mort de sa filleule. Cette pauvre petite fille de 10 ans qui l'admirait en la voyant franchir des murs plus haut qu'elle, sauter au-dessus des ruelles pour aller d'un toit à l'autre. Elle lui vouait une véritable adulation, et lui avait fait promettre de lui enseigner tout ce qu'elle savait faire lorsqu'elle serait plus grande. C'était leur promesse à toutes les deux. On aurait presque dit une mère avec sa fille. Un lien si fort..._

_-Et vous avez brisé ce lien._

_-Oui. En brisant ce lien, je l'ai brisée entièrement. Son cœur, son âme, rien n'a survécu. Seul le corps est resté à peu près intact. Avant qu'elle n'arrive en Angleterre, ce n'était qu'une personne froide et désillusionnée, presque une coquille vide qui passait son temps à prostrée en haut d'un immeuble à se blesser avec la lame de son couteau. Et puis elle est partie, comme ça, du jour au lendemain. _

_-Alors vous l'avez cherchée._

_-Oui, je voulais voir sa chute en direct, voir la vie quitter ses yeux, mais non, elle avait disparu. Et quand je l'ai retrouvée, j'ai appris qu'elle enseignait dans un lycée assez réputé, qu'elle s'était refaite une vie sociale, et surtout qu'elle semblait apprécier sa nouvelle vie. Ce n'était pas possible, je ne pouvais laisser passer cela. »_

Sherlock fronça les sourcils : Lestrade venait d'arriver avec des hommes qui s'occupèrent à menotter les gardes Mais il restait une chose à remarquer pour montrer la stupidité de ce criminel :

_« Tout ça pour une simple vengeance. Vous êtes d'une trivialité..._

_-Elle a brisé les os d'une femme en lui retombant dessus ! Il était donc logique qu'elle paie !_

_-C'était un accident, je connais tous les détails. Le saut à effectuer était trop long, ils n'avaient pas pris suffisamment d'élan pour le réussir, et la fenêtre aurait due être changée depuis longtemps. Ce n'était qu'un accident. Vous ne pouviez rien faire et c'est cela qui vous a mis dans cet état au point de vouloir détruire des vies. C'est complètement idiot. Surtout que cette femme devait être mariée et ne vous aimait pas. Un amour à sens unique. Maintenant, cet amour va vous conduire au tribunal. J'ai hâte de vous revoir au procès_. -il se tourna vers l'inspecteur d'un geste rapide- Il est à vous Inspecteur. Cet homme est un criminel, ne vous fiez pas à son apparence : il est le chef d'un des gang les plus dangereux d'une ville de France. »

Son sourire satisfait disparut quand il remarqua Emilie lever sa lame vers son propre poignet gauche.

* * *

Les flammes, la chaleur, tout était là. Les cris, l'agitation, les gens s'affolaient autour d'elle, sans qu'elle ne comprenne tout de suite pourquoi. Le quartier s'était pourtant calmé depuis que son groupe avait dû tuer un homme armé qui les menaçait, elle et sa filleule. Les Vautours avaient pris peur sur le coup, craignant que le simple groupe de traceurs ne devienne criminel à son tour, ajoutant des concurrents en plus dans la balance. Mais cela n'avait pas dû suffire, vu cette agitation anormale. Que se passait-il ?

Un immeuble avait pris feu. Un bâtiment haut de dix étages, dont seuls les deuxièmes et troisièmes étaient enflammés. C'était l'immeuble où vivait sa sœur divorcé. Mais sa sœur était au travail en ce moment, mais il restait...

« Jade... »

Sans hésiter, elle s'était mise à courir vers le bâtiment, ignorant les appels qui lui ordonnaient de s'écarter. Sa nièce, sa filleule... Elle était encore à l'intérieur ! Les portes du hall étaient fermées. Impossible de rentrer. Elle sauta alors à travers une fenêtre du rez de chaussée, se moquant des bris de verre s'éparpillant partout dans le couloir où régnait une chaleur déjà étouffante. Vite ! Jade était au deuxième étage ! Elle pouvait presque l'entendre hurler des appels au secours. Non, elle ne devait pas traîner, surtout pas.

L'escalier était enfumé, la rampe trop chaude pour pouvoir servir d'appui et lui permettre de bondir jusqu'au palier du dessus. De plus, les flammes étaient là, déversant leur lueur funestes, promesse de mort à venir, dans leur chaleur insoutenable. Luttant contre ses instincts, elle se força à avancer le plus rapidement possible, économisant son souffle au maximum, jusqu'à la porte qui menait à l'appartement de sa sœur. Il y avait du bruit à l'intérieur, comme si on cherchait à ouvrir la porte pour s'en échapper.

« Jade ! Ecarte-toi ! J'arrive ! »

Elle prit alors le plus d'élan possible, sauta le plus haut qu'elle put et lança ses deux pieds contre le panneau de bois, le faisant presque sauter de ses gonds.

La suite fut floue, elle savait juste que quelque chose l'avait frappée au visage l'assommant quelques secondes. A son réveil, elle sentait du sang couler le long du contour de sa mâchoire et dans son cou. C'était douloureux, atrocement douloureux, mais la vision du corps de la petite fille lui rendit toute sa lucidité.

« Jade... »

Un sursaut d'énergie, elle se releva, chancelante à cause des fumées et du coup reçu, prit sa filleule dans ses bras et sauta sans hésiter par le fenêtre ouverte. L'atterrissage sur l'herbe fut rude mais elle réussit à rouler sur son épaule en essayant de protéger Jade au maximum. Ce ne fut qu'après qu'elle se rendit compte que le corps qu'elle tenait était sans vie. Elle n'avait même pas été fichue de protéger Jade...

* * *

« Non Emilie ! »

Les deux mains du détectives s'enroulèrent autour des poignets de la jeune femme, l'empêchant de faire un acte irréparable. Il la plaqua sans ménagement contre une machine, fixant son regard hanté.

« Ce n'est pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Vous le savez. Il y avait quelqu'un cette nuit-là. Rappelez-vous. _Ce n'est pas ce qu'il s'est passé._ »

Il la tiendrait aussi longtemps qu'il le faudrait, elle devait connaître la vérité.

« Il y avait _quelqu'un_ dans l'appartement avec votre filleule. Vous ne pouviez rien faire. Elle était déjà morte quand vous avez défoncé la porte et le meurtrier vous attendait. »

Pour une fois que Mycroft lui avait été utile en lui révélant tout ce qu'il avait pu collecter comme renseignement sur cette sordide histoire, il n'allait pas s'en priver. Surtout que, comme il l'avait précisé précédemment, les colocataires devaient toujours savoir le pire de l'autre, afin d'avoir une idée sur la suite.

Lentement, il la voyait reprendre pied, un éclair de compréhension traversant soudainement son regard. Se rappelait-elle de la véritable scène ? Avait-elle remarqué que la victime portait des marques de strangulation à son cou ? Se rappelait-elle de l'homme qui l'avait attendue pour l'assommer au milieu de cette fournaise ? S'était-elle rendue compte que la fenêtre était grande ouverte lorsqu'elle avait sauté alors que sa nièce était à l'opposé de la pièce ?

Il y avait eu dans les rapports trop de choses qui clochaient avec ce que la police avait prononcé aux médias. C'était pourtant si facile de faire les liens... Pourquoi les gens simples étaient aussi idiots ? C'était tellement évident que la police était manipulée ! Pourquoi personne n'en avait fait la remarque ?

Une grande inspiration se fit entendre, et il vit le regard plein d'incertitude d'Emilie : avait-elle enfin compris ou il devait tout lui expliquer ? Pourquoi restait-elle aussi agitée ?

« Sherlock, retire-lui le couteau des mains, ordonna l'inspecteur en revenant vers eux. L'ambulance ne va pas tarder. »

Le détective fut outré par le fait que l'on ose lui donner un ordre, puis contra :

« Pas besoin d'ambulance, personne n'est blessé au point de devoir passer par eux. »

Hors de question qu'il se retrouve encore une fois avec cette couverture orange horrible sur les épaules.

« Elle est en état de choc Sherlock !

-Et alors, ça passera tout seul. »

Il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'être coopératif aujourd'hui. Il ne fallait pas lui donner d'ordre. Lestrade, sachant que le combat était perdu d'avance, préféra abandonner et retourner voir ses hommes.

Enfin, elle cligna des yeux, reprenant contact avec la réalité puis murmurer un faible :

_« Je n'y suis pour rien. »_

Une larme unique coula et se fut absorbée par le tissu du masque. Les muscles se relâchèrent et le détective desserra son emprise pour lui rendre sa liberté de mouvement.

« Qu'avez-vous vu ?

-_Jade était déjà sur le sol quand la porte s'est ouverte... Et puis c'est un morceau de je ne sais pas quoi incandescent qui m'a brûlée, mais quelqu'un le tenait, j'en suis sûre à présent. La fenêtre était ouverte en grand, donc seul un pompier aurait pu faire ça. Et puis... Je crois que je ne me sens pas très bien. La haine que me voue ma sœur, la rancœur de ma famille... Tout ça aurait pu être évité... si le responsable s'était dénoncé. »_

Heureusement qu'il y avait la machine pour s'y tenir, car le choc des révélations semblait un peu trop fort. Elle se referma alors comme une huître, peut être parce que la nouvelle avait encore du mal à s'intégrer au milieu de celles acquises depuis longtemps. Les gens pouvaient tellement être bouchés des moments... C'était si difficile que ça de comprendre que l'on est pas responsable de la mort de quelqu'un ? Sherlock eut un reniflement agacé puis s'éloigna d'un geste théâtral avant de se stopper net : Anderson et Donovan, qui avait toujours son hématome pas loin de l'œil.

« Le taré, salua Sally avec son amabilité habituelle. Ton nouveau chien de garde n'est pas dans les parages, à ce que je vois. »

Vu comment le détective était placé face au sergent, il était normal que le champ de vision de cette dernière soit aussi restreint. Par contre...

« Je n'ai pas de chien de garde.

-Oh, votre nouvelle lubie du moment aurait pris peur et se serait-elle enfuie ?

-Il y a un problème ? Demanda une voix froide et autoritaire. Parce que si c'est le cas, autant le régler tout de suite. »

Il se retourna légèrement pour voir sa colocataire qui s'approchait, encore tremblante -les nerfs sûrement- mais avec une attitude assurée qui lui donnait l'impression d'un professeur attrapant des mauvais élèves sur le fait. Les yeux verts étaient sévères et dirigés droit sur Sally.

« Quand je dis qu'il a un nouveau chien de garde... Ricana la policière avant de se tourner vers la professeure. Vous vous êtes laissée mener dans une sacrée galère vous savez. Aujourd'hui vous êtes vivante, mais il finira bientôt par vous tuer pour résoudre une enquête avant nous. Vous devriez déjà être loin d'ici et ne plus l'approcher.

-Vous vous inquiétez rudement pour moi, mais vous n'en avez pas besoin, rétorqua Emilie d'un ton sans appel. Je sais parfaitement si je m'engage dans quelque chose de dangereux ou pas, et j'assume pleinement les responsabilités de mes actes. Maintenant laissez-nous tranquille, je pense que nous en avons assez fait pour aujourd'hui.

-Mais...

-Taisez-vous Anderson, coupa Sherlock. Rien qu'à entendre votre voix, vous faîtes baisser le QI de toutes les personnes présentes dans un rayon de 2 km. »

Il les contourna dans un geste théâtral et un petit sourire satisfait sur le visage, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende une exclamation :

« Lâchez-moi cette foutue écharpe ! »

Oh oh, du spectacle en direct ! Vite : demi-tour pour le détective! A qui le tour cette fois ?

« Je vois que Sally n'a pas fait passer le message... Constata-t-il en voyant Anderson à genoux avec le bras droit tordu dans un angle particulièrement douloureux par la jeune femme alors qu'il tenait toujours le tissu dans sa main. Franchement, vous ne comprenez jamais quand je dis qu'il faut laisser quelqu'un tranquille ? »

Lâchera ? Lâchera pas ? Cassera ? Cassera pas ?

Le légiste laissa échapper un cri de douleur et libéra l'écharpe, récupérant sa mobilité en retour. Il serra son bras contre lui en fusillant Emilie du regard : encore deux qui n'allaient pas s'entendre... Pas grave : il aurait une raison de plus pour humilier cet homme. Peut être qu'il arriverait même à faire participer sa colocataire...

Cette dernière remit son écharpe et le rejoignit d'un pas vif encore un peu tremblant.

« Vous n'avez pas encore repris vos esprits, remarqua Sherlock en voyant les tremblements nerveux qui agitaient ses mains.

-Non, il va falloir me laisser un peu de temps pour digérer tout çà. Vos enquêtes sont tout le temps comme ça ?

-Parfois mieux, parfois pires. »

Mais aucun d'eux n'ayant les mêmes définitions de « mieux » et de « pire », cette réponse n'aidait pas vraiment.

A la sortie de l'entrepôt, ils virent une voiture noire avec un homme plutôt familier qui semblait les attendre.

« Sherlock, prévint Emilie. C'est l'homme bizarre au parapluie d'hier soir! Vous le connaissez ?

-Mieux que vous le pensez. Ah Mycroft. »

Sa voix était devenue presque métallique, et la prof eut une légère impression de tempête de neige entre les deux hommes.

« Je vois que tu continues toujours ton régime... Mais il n'a pas l'air très efficace. Tu as grossi, non ?

-J'ai perdu deux livres, et je te remercie.

-Oh, étrange... J'aurais pourtant juré le contraire.

-Tu sais ce que je pense de nos disputes...

-Tu sais très bien la raison de nos disputes. »

Ah, ce stade c'était un véritable blizzard entre eux...

« Tu sais très bien que ton comportement ne fait que contrarier Maman. »

_Arrêt sur image... Analyse de l'information : MAMAN ? Donc, ces deux-là seraient frères ? Autant vérifier tout de suite._

« Sherlock, c'est votre frère ?

-Oui bien sûr, s'offusqua Mycroft. Qui croyez-vous que j'étais ?

-Je ne sais pas... D'abord un tueur à gages, puis le grand chef d'un réseau mafieux... Un génie du mal en quelque sorte.

-Vous n'en étiez pas loin. Ricana Sherlock. Mais il est encore plus dangereux qu'un grand criminel. Si j'étais vous, je ferais très attention.

-Oh je t'en prie... Je n'occupe qu'un petit poste au sein du gouvernement britannique.

-Il EST le gouvernement britannique. »

Il étaient toujours comme çà ? Parce qu'elle hésitait entre les frapper derrière la tête, et se moquer d'eux. La réponse C serait préférable vu la situation et elle décida de prendre son mal en patience.

« Pourquoi t'es venu ?

-Tu sais très bien pourquoi. Je m'inquiète pour toi Sherlock, il est normal que je prenne soin de mon petit frère...

-Oh... Mais tu en as pris suffisamment soin comme ça si tu vois de quoi je parle...

-Oui, mais cette histoire, c'est du passé.

-Pas pour moi, siffla le détective avec hargne. Surtout que c'était de ta faute. »

_On ferait mieux d'y aller, là... non ? _

« Sherlock, demanda Emilie d'un ton incertain -intervenir dans une querelle de famille pouvant être un exercice dangereux-. On peut rentrer, à présent ? »

Elle voulait juste qu'ils arrêtent de se disputer... C'était pas compliqué ça, si ?

Après un long duel de regard qui termina sur un match nul, les deux frères se séparèrent enfin et Sherlock reprit la conversation comme si rien ne s'était passé :

« Un chinois vous tente ?

-On est en pleine après-midi...

-Et alors ?

-... »

Décidément, il était vraiment spécial celui-là...

« Je vous promets qu'il n'y aura pas de grand-mère armée devant les vitres. »

Elle ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire.

Mycroft les regarda s'éloigner en réfléchissant : cette nouvelle colocataire allait-elle améliorer le caractère de son frère ? Etait-il raisonnable de le laisser vivre avec une professeure de physique-chimie ? Dans le doute, il fit remonter leur niveau de surveillance et retourna dans sa voiture.

**Deux mois plus tard :**

« Emilie ! »

Sherlock s'était hâté dans les couloirs du lycée, à cause de son frère. Ce dernier lui avait envoyé un message le prévenant que la femme avait pris son sac de sport ce matin pour partir au travail en plus de son sac pour les cours. Craignant un déménagement surprise, le détective s'était précipité jusqu'à l'établissement et parcourait à présent les couloirs à la recherche de sa colocataire.

Ce fut dans un laboratoire qu'il la retrouva, avec un collègue, en pleine expérience sur un bécher plein d'une mixture bleue étrange qui réagit soudainement.

« Attention ! »

Trop tard, le liquide s'éjecta du récipient et éclaboussa copieusement les deux professeurs. Amusant.

« Emilie. »

L'interpellée s'essuya le visage à l'aide de sa manche puis se tourna vers la porte pour voir qui venait de l'appeler.

« Oh, bonjour Sherlock. Je te présente Gael Gioanni, dit Mister Boum. Sans lui, le bâtiment ne serait jamais refait à neuf aussi souvent. »

Sherlock analysa rapidement le personnage : _1m70, cheveux bruns mi-longs qui partent dans tous les sens, yeux bleus, prof de chimie, célibataire, fait attention à son apparence, aime faire des expériences dangereuses mais n'est certainement pas quelqu'un de manuel. En plus il tente de flirter avec Emy... _

Par contre, l'inquiétude causée par Mycroft semblait injustifiée : vu l'état des vêtements à cause de la mixture bleue, se changer allait être obligatoire après la séance.

…

Il allait tuer son frère...

En attendant, il devait s'assurer qu'elle ne partirait pas, et le seul moyen de le savoir était de rester près d'elle, même très près.

« Sherlock... Râla Emilie pour la forme en le sentant attraper le dos de sa blouse pour se glisser derrière elle et ainsi être sûr qu'elle ne s'éloignerait pas. Mais, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Il ne répondit pas et observa la table sur laquelle les deux profs travaillaient : de quelle expérience s'agissait-il ?

« Bon allez, Lança Gael en tapant dans ses mains avec enthousiasme. On va refaire un essai : l'explosion n'était pas satisfaisante. »

Sherlock se dit qu'il allait apprécier ce prof un peu décalé... tant qu'il ne s'approcherait pas de sa colocataire. Hors de question que l'on la lui enlève comme on lui avait enlevé John...

Il passa donc le restant de l'après-midi à faire des manipulations avec eux, trouvant le moyen de faire sauter la mixture jusqu'au plafond, où elle y resta collée, au grand étonnement de tous :

« C'est normal ça ? Demanda Emilie totalement incrédule et pleine de tâches bleues.

-J'en sais rien, mais je préfère ne pas être là quand les préparateurs verront cela, répondit Gael peu rassuré. On va plutôt arrêter là et on reprendra la prochaine fois, okay ? »

Ils se sauvèrent vite fait de la salle, préférant ne pas se faire attraper par les autres employés en pouffant de rire. Et Sherlock fut complètement rassuré quand il rentra à Baker Street avec sa colocataire, qui ne partait pas finalement, dont les cheveux contenaient encore des traces des expériences faîtes un peu plus tôt.

Il ne manquait plus qu'une enquête pour ce soir, et la journée serait parfaite. Ce fut à ce moment précis que son portable se mit à vibrer, lui arrachant un sourire satisfait lorsqu'il vit le nom de Lestrade sur l'écran.

« Emy ? Pas de temps pour la douche. On a une enquête !

-J'arrive ! »

Finalement, Mike avait eu raison : il avait fini par trouver quelqu'un qui pouvait lui servir et de colocataire, et d'assistant pour ses enquêtes. Que demander de mieux ? A part des affaires plus difficiles à résoudre bien sûr...

**FIN.**

Auteur: voilà la petite histoire; J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu.

Pour info, c'est une amie qui a trouvé le titre de cette fiction (j'étais totalement bloquée dessus) et m'a donné comme explication: "Il a des yeux de glace, ses cheveux à elle sont comme une flamme. Un incendie est à l'origine de l'histoire, qui sera apaisée par un regard couleur de glace"

Honnêtement, j'aurais pas pu trouver mieux. Merci Julie!

Allez, à la prochaine!

Ps: je vais sortir une série de mini-chapitres sur Sherlock et Emilie dans leur vie quotidienne. Son titre sera "scènes de vie" et sera bientôt mis en ligne.


End file.
